Tell Me What Is Love? (Markhyuck)
by PHOENIXATION
Summary: Ketika tiga pemuda dengan darah muda mereka yang tergabung dalam sebuah tim basket merasakan jatuh cinta; Mark yang jatuh cinta kepada si primadona berisik dengan sikap buruknya seperti Haechan, Jeno yang jatuh cinta kepada anggota dari petugas kesehatan yang murah senyum seperti Jaemin, dan Renjun yang jatuh cinta kepada si kutu buku Chenle. MarkHyuck/NoMin/RenLe/Boyslove/NCT
1. prologue

**Tell Me What Is Love?**

 **Behind The B's presents~**

 **Pair :**

 **MarkChan/MarkHyuck**

 **NoMin**

 **RenLe**

 **Rated :**

 **T**

 **Genre :**

 **School AU, Family, Romance, Hurt/Comfrot, BoyxBoy, Typos**

* * *

Prologue

Mark adalah salah satu anak hits di sekolahnya, dia juga kapten basket di sekolahnya dan menjadi _center_ di timnya, wajah tampan dan tinggi yang semampai membuatnya banyak dikagumi oleh adik-adik kelasnya entah itu lelaki atau gadis, selain dengan wajah tampannya itu ternyata dompetnya juga dipenuhi lembaran-lembaran uang kertas bernominal besar. Dia benar-benar lahir dengan sendok perak di genggamannya. Namun sayangnya dia tidak pernah menunjukkan ketertarikannya kepada siapapun dari awal dia menempuh belajar di SMA ini membuat semua orang menyayangkan hal tersebut, dan juga sepertinya tahun ini atensinya kepada orang sekitar akan berkurang karena dia akan menghadapi masa-masa sibuk karena dia sudah resmi menjadi kakak kelas tiga.

Namun diam-diam Mark menaruh perhatiannya kepada seorang lelaki yang saat ini juga menempuh sekolah yang sama dengannya, hanya saja dia berbeda satu tingkatan di bawah Mark. Lelaki itu juga sama populernya dengannya, mungkin lebih dari itu karena lelaki itu punya pesona tersendiri yang ada pada dalam dirinya. Lelaki itu lebih tidak peduli pada sekitarnya dan terkesan tsundere, dan Mark berani bertaruh kalau lelaki itu tidak menyadari bahwa namanya cukup besar di sana. Sebenarnya, bisa dikatakan kalau lelaki ini adalah _first sight_ -nya Mark.

Lee Haechan, namanya.

Lee Jeno adalah salah satu anggota basket pula, setim dengan Mark, bedanya dia bekerja sebagai _Shooting Guard_ di dalam timnya. Dia berada di kelas yang sama dengan Mark. Sebenarnya, tidak ada banyak info yang penting dari seorang Lee Jeno karena anugerah yang dia di dapatkannya pada kehidupannya sekarang tidak jauh berbeda dengan Mark; dia memiliki rupa yang tampan di atas rata-rata, dia jarang sekali tersenyum tetapi jika tersenyum jangan salahkan dia kalau sudah membuat anak orang mimisan, tidak peduli pada statusnya yang masih _single_ itu, sudah banyak gadis atau lelaki yang ia tolak cintanya hanya karena alasan tidak cocok.

Namun, jangan menyimpulkan dia memiliki penyakit mental yang tidak memiliki ketertarikan kepada siapapun. Malahan, sekarang ini dia terlihat mendekati seorang lelaki yang membuat perhatiannya langsung tertuju kepadanya. Jeno selalu memuja lelaki itu dari rambut sampai ujung kakinya, karena lelaki itu sungguh terlihat indah baginya. Lelaki itu memilih menjadi seorang petugas kesehatan di UKS sekolahnya. Jadi, setiap hari Senin dan Kamis, di mana hari itu adalah hari piket lelaki itu, Jeno selalu menggunakan alibinya tentang maagnya yang terkadang suka kambuh hanya untuk melihat paras indah itu dalam waktu yang lama. Dan, Jeno tak bisa memungkiri bahwa lelaki itu telah mencuri seluruh aset perhatiannya.

Na Jaemin, namanya.

Huang Renjun adalah siswa pindahan, dia pindah dari China ke Seoul sejak setahun yang lalu, dimana dia berada di kelas dua, tetapi dia sudah dapat menggunakan bahasa Korea dengan begitu lancar tanpa tergagap sekalipun pada tahun sekarang. Dia juga seorang anggota basket di sekolahnya sekarang ini dan mendapatkan posisi yang tak kalah pentingnya, yaitu _power forward_. Selain itu, namanya juga tak kalah hitsnya dengan Mark atau Jeno. Kepribadian yang berbanding terbalik dengan kedua sahabat lainnya itu membuatnya tampak lebih disukai oleh teman sekolahnya yang lain.

Dia juga tidak suka diam-diam memerhatikan seseorang seperti apa yang Mark dan Jeno lakukan, dia malah senang mengungkapnya secara langsung, bahkan jika dia tidak mempunyai jadwal yang penting bersama tim basketnya atau PR fisika dan matematika yang merusak matanya itu, dia dengan santainya akan mengekori lelaki yang berhasil membanting stir orientasi seksualnya ke arah yang berbeda. Tetapi, menjadi berbeda bukan suatu kesalahan. Meskipun sudah menyatakan ketertarikannya dengan orang yang dia sukai itu, bukan berarti orang tersebut dengan mudah menerima semuanya. Walaupun sedikit kecewa dengan penolakan dari lelaki yang disukainya itu, dia tetap tidak menyerah dan tetap mengejar si kutu buku yang suka sekali membawa kamus Korea-China ke mana pun dia berada, tetapi percayalah bahwa stylenya tidak seperti kutu buku yang berada di dalam sebuah novel atau film-film kebanyakan. Dia terlihat biasa dan sederhana, tetapi penuh kejutan.

Zhong Chenle, namanya.

Ini kisah cinta ketiga anggota basket yang penuh dengan semangat darah muda; jatuh-bangunnya seorang anak hingga menyentuh sesuatu yang sensitif di dalam kehidupan mereka, percayalah bahwa topeng hidup itu tidak selamanya akan selalu bagus, ada saatnya jika topeng itu akan terobek dengan sendirinya dan menguak seluruh yang disembunyikannya. Ini juga menceritakan beberapa anak lelaki remaja yang sama-sama berjalan di atas suka dan duka mereka, tekanan batin, dan sebuah keluarga yang...

Rusak.

 **TBC**

 **Hai! Aku baru di dunia ini, maksudnya nyipperin yang dibawah umur wkwkwk. Ku tahu sekali bahwa mereka itu masih kecil-kecil sekali (kayak aku *hoek) untuk bisa dishippin,tapi aku tuh gak tahan sama skinship mereka yang naturalnya kebangetan :3 udahlah nih otak nyerong, eh dikasih yang imut malah tambah bangsat.**

 **Ku butuh review dari kalian untuk melanjutkan ini.**


	2. Chapter 1 Adolescence

**Tell Me What Is Love?**

 **~Behind The B's Presents~**

 **Main Pair :**

 **MarkHyuck / MarkChan**

 **NoMin**

 **RenLe**

 **Rated :**

 **T**

 **Genre :**

 **School AU, Family, Romance, Hurt/Comfrot**

 **WARNING :**

 **Boyslove, Typos, Out Of Character, Narasi lebih banyak daripada Dialog.**

 **BGM :**

 **Lim Seul Ong, Joy - Always In My Heart**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : Adolescence**

Menurut kalian sendiri apa arti sebenarnya dari masa remaja? Mungkin kalian akan menjawabnya sebagai tahap perkembangan transisi antara masa kanak-kanak dan masa dewasa yang mencakup perubahan dan perkembangan fisik, biologis, cara berfikir, kemampuan bersosialisasi, dan juga cara mengolah emosi. Ya, itu semua benar. Di masa ini, para remaja akan mempelajari banyak hal di kehidupannya, mereka tidak akan menyadarinya sekarang, mereka akan menyadarinya ketika dewasa dan akan berpikir bahwa masa ini benar-benar sebuah masa emas dalam kehidupan mereka.

Tetapi sebagian dari mereka ada yang sudah menyadari apa arti dari masa remaja itu sendiri, biasanya mereka yang terbiasa hidup bebas dan tidak suka dikekang. Seperti ketiga remaja laki-laki yang sedang berlatih keras di lapangan basket _outdoor_ ini. Mereka tidak peduli bahwa matahari kini perlahan menuju penghujung jalan dan tetap berlari sembari saling mengoper bola dengan berbagai gaya, lalu melompat ke arah ring dan mencetak poin mereka sendiri. Sebenarnya, dua setengah jam yang lalu mereka masih dalam formasi yang lengkap, tetapi Jisung dan Samuel sudah meminta izin untuk pulang terlebih dahulu.

"Bersemangat sekali, ya, Mark Lee?" Tidak, itu bukan sebuah pujian. Itu lebih ke pertanyaan retoris yang penuh ejekan dari seorang pemuda dengan mata sabitnya di antara mereka bertiga. Pasalnya, bisa kalian lihat air muka pemuda yang lebih tinggi di antara keduanya itu tampak tak biasanya.

"Apa dia sudah gila? Mendribble bola sambil tertawa sendiri seperti itu?" Pemuda yang lain dengan ginsulnya berbisik kepada si mata sabit di sampingnya. Bahkan, mereka juga mendengar siulan dari pemuda kelahiran Kanada yang merangkap sebagai kapten di tim basket sekolah sekaligus sahabat mereka berdua.

"Hei, Mark Lee, bisakah kita istirahat dahulu? Kita sudah tiga jam berlatih tanpa istirahat, lagi pula sekarang hampir menunjukkan pukul enam sore!" Lee Jeno –atau yang kerap disapa Jeno ini—berteriak kepada sang kapten untuk beristirahat dari latihan mereka. Dia juga bingung atas perilaku sahabat bulenya itu, tidak biasanya seorang Mark Lee serajin ini berlatih basket, meskipun dia berada di posisi kapten lantas tak membuat sahabatnya itu akan berlatih rajin, palingan jika ada perlombaan saja dia akan berlatih mati-matian.

Mark yang sudah ancang-ancang memasukkan bola ke dalam ring dari jarak yang jauh pun berbalik untuk melihat kedua sahabatnya setelah melempar bola berwarna oranye itu ke ring terlebih dahulu, tidak melihat ke arah bola basket yang baru saja dilemparinya ternyata masuk ke dalam ring dengan sempurna membuat Jeno dan Renjun yang melihatnya pun menelan saliva mereka susah payah. Kemampuan Mark tidak bisa lagi diremehkan, itu salah satu alasan mengapa dia mengisi posisi kapten, selain alasan bahwa dia-lah yang tertua di antara anggota lainnya.

"Baiklah, kita istirahat." Masih dengan senyuman yang sama, Mark mendekati Jeno dan Renjun yang berada beberapa meter di belakangnya, tepat di kursi istirahat yang persis di tepi lapangan.

"Ini minumanmu!" Jeno melemparkan botol mineral kepada Mark yang ditangkap dengan sempurna oleh pemuda Kanada tersebut. Mereka duduk di kursi panjang tersebut sementara mulut mereka sibuk menerima air mineral dari botol itu, membiarkan angin yang mulai berhawa dingin menusuk kulit mereka yang masih mengenakan jersey basket.

Jeno menoleh ke sisi kirinya, tempat di mana Mark duduk dengan senyuman aneh yang masih berlangsung sejak tiga jam yang lalu sampai sekarang. Jeno tidak dapat mengetahui arti dari senyuman Mark tersebut, tetapi dia sedikit merasa kalau senyuman itu adalah senyuman seperti orang kasmaran, itupun jika matanya tidak salah tangkap lagi. Mark yang merasa dilihati pun menoleh kepalanya ke arah Jeno yang menatapnya dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Dia menaikkan alisnya dan juga dagunya seolah bertanya 'Kenapa lihat-lihat?'. Jeno menggeleng pelan lalu beralih ke air botolnya lagi, meneguknya sekali lalu mengedarkan pandangan ke arah lain. Renjun? Dia tidak peduli lagi dengan sekitarnya dan kini sudah mengambil botol kedua untuk diteguknya kembali.

"Jeno-ya, Renjun-ah," merasa terpanggil, Jeno dan Renjun langsung menoleh ke pojok paling kiri dari tempat duduk Renjun. Mereka dapat melihat Mark yang belum juga selesai tersenyum seperti orang idot, tetapi sebaiknya mereka mendengarkan dulu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Mark, daripada tidak mengacuhkan pemuda Kanada itu dan berakhir dengan mereka yang tidak lagi ditraktir Mark dalam hal apapun.

"Tunggu, aku tidak tahu pasti apa yang membuatmu tersenyum seperti orang gila ini, tetapi terakhir sebelum berlatih, aku hanya melihat Haechan yang menginjak kakimu dengan sekuat tenaga hingga kau meraung kesakitan... Tunggu!... Jangan-jangan!" Jeno mengacungkan jari telunjuknya di udara, matanya yang nyaris segaris itu mendadak membulat, diikuti dengan kedua belah bibirnya yang terbuka lebar. Setelah itu, Mark dan Renjun dapat melihat seringaian mengejek dari Jeno.

"I know... you are falling in love with him, right?" seringai si sabit itu semakin menjadi tatkala melihat mata Mark yang resah seperti orang ketahuan berbohong. Renjun yang mengerti maksud dari omongan Jeno pun menyoraki Mark yang telinganya sudah memerah sejak tadi.

"Hei, jangan berbicara seenaknya, aku saja belum tahu pasti apa yang aku rasakan sekarang, dan itu adalah pertemuan pertama kami," kata Mark menginterupsi sorakan dari kedua sahabatnya itu. Jeno dan Renjun tidak peduli dan tetap menyenggol dan menyoraki Mark, lebih-lebih Renjun sudah beralih di samping Mark, menjadikan Mark berada di antaranya dan Jeno.

"Ehei, jangan mengelabui dirimu sendiri, Mark Lee, mungkin saja dia first sight-mu. Mana ada orang diinjak kakinya oleh orang lain malah berujung senyum bodoh seperti ini?" Jeno berbicara dengan tidak santainya, sementara Mark terkekeh geli mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh pemuda dengan mata nyaris segaris itu, dan Renjun yang memang kalem hanya menganggukan kepalanya membenarkan pernyataan Jeno terhadap Mark.

"Betul tidak, Renjun?" Jeno menunjuk Renjun untuk mendapat dukungan dari pemuda berdarah Tiongkok tersebut. Dan, untung saja kali ini Renjun sedang dalam di pihaknya, karena biasanya dia memang berada di pihak Mark.

"Betul sekali!" Renjun memberikan jempolnya kepada Jeno dan mendesak Mark untuk kembali berbicara. Mark yang melihat kedua sahabatnya itu mulai bekerja sama untuk membuatnya terpojok pun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kalian berbicara seperti penasehat cinta yang belum merasakan cinta saja. Kalian tahu? Kisah cinta kalian berdua itu juga sudah basi di telingaku," sindir Mark yang membuat Jeno dan Renjun seketika membeku. Woah, sekali berbicara bisa membuat dua orang diam tak berkutik seperti itu. Sudah terdengar seperti peribahasa saja; satu kali dayung, dua tiga pulau terlampaui.

"Maksudmu apa, Mark?" Renjun yang sedari tadi bertahan dengan sikap kalemnya pun bertanya demikian dengan nada yang sedikit ragu dan terbata-bata. Dia sebenarnya tahu apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Mark ini, tetapi entah mengapa pertanyaan bodoh ini keluar sendiri dari mulutnya.

"Apa begitu jelas, ya?" tanya Jeno lirih dan tidak bermaksud untuk menyampaikannya kepada Mark ataupun Renjun. Namun, sayangnya Mark telah mendengarnya duluan dan tertawa besar seperti tidak ada hari esok, kini berbalik Jeno yang malu dan telinganya mulai memerah. Astaga, seharusnya dia tidak mengatakan hal ini.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh? Setiap hari Senin dan Kamis, pasti ada saja yang kau jadikan alibi agar bisa ke UKS, contohnya adalah maagmu. Karena penasaran, aku mencari tahu siapa saja anggota organisasi kesehatan sekolah yang piket di hari itu, dan di antara mereka hanya satu yang memang piket di kedua hari tersebut. Dia yang bernama Na Jaemin, 'kan? Anak kelas 2-2. You're so obvious, Lee Jeno." Mark menggeleng-geleng prihatin tatkala melihat wajah Jeno yang sepertinya sudah malu parah, bahkan sekarang Jeno sudah beranjak dari kursinya dan berniat mengganti pakaiannya lalu segera pulang, tetapi Renjun menarik lengannya untuk duduk lagi, melihat wajah Renjun yang memohon pun dia hanya memutar bola matanya malas dan kembali duduk di tempat semula. Baru saja Renjun ingin menghela napas leganya, karena ternyata Mark tidak tahu tentang kisah cintanya yang sebenarnya tidak jauh menggelikan dari kisah cinta Jeno. Dia membuka tutup botolnya dan meneguk air mineral itu sambil bersyukur dalam hatinya.

"Dan kau, Huang Renjun, kau menyukai anak kelas 1-1 itu, 'kan? Anak pindahan dari Tiongkok yang suka membawa kamus China-Korea kemanapun itu dan menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya di perpustakaan atau taman belakang sekolah. Aku juga dengar dari yang lain kalau kau sudah menyatakan perasaan kepadanya, tidak hanya sekali tapi berkali-kali tapi kau ditolak olehnya."

"UHUK!"

Skak.

Mark tahu segalanya.

"Jeno, ayo pergi!" Renjun menarik lengan Jeno untuk beranjak dari sana menuju ruang ganti, sedangkan Jeno hanya mengikuti tarikan dari Renjun. Dia juga sudah tidak tahan lagi mendengar Mark yang malah balik menyudutkan mereka berdua. Kapten mereka itu kalau berbicara memang setajam silet. Mereka tidak bisa membayangkan jika Mark yang pembendaharaan katanya bisa membuat orang-orang terdiam karena kata-katanya malah menjalin hubungan dengan seorang Lee Haechan yang jelas-jelas mulutnya bisa disamakan antara perpaduan harimau, pedang, dan cabai itu, apa lagi kepribadian Haechan yang garang, tidak mau mengalah, dan bawelnya minta ampun. Bisa-bisa jika mereka menikah dan memiliki rumah sendiri, rumah tersebut akan seperti kebun binatang; teriakan di mana-mana.

"Hei, kalian! Kenapa pergi seperti itu? Tidak mau mengejekku lagi atau bagaimana?" Mark yang berada di belakang Jeno dan Renjun tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Merasa tidak digubris, Mark pun memutus rangkulan Renjun pada Jeno dan berada ditengah kedua sahabatnya yang tengah merajuk padanya itu.

Ini mungkin masa remaja yang begitu menyenangkan untuk mereka bertiga; merasakan jatuh cinta diusia mereka, saling bercanda dengan sahabat tanpa adanya masalah yang berarti, dan menjalankan aktivitas yang mereka sukai. Tetapi, apakah mereka tahu ada sebagian dari remaja seperti mereka yang bahkan harus merelakan masa remaja indah mereka untuk sesuatu hal yang bahkan belum tentu bisa dilewati oleh orang dewasa sekalipun.

-o0o-

Pagi yang cukup cerah untuk mengawali sekolah di hari Kamis ini, termasuk seorang Mark Lee, kapten basket sekaligus anak hits yang selalu dipuja-puja ketampanan dan talentanya oleh seantero sekolah, yang kali ini tengah memerhatikan wajah seorang Lee Haechan yang sekarang berada tepat di depannya sembari menebarkan senyum tampan yang membuat Haechan ingin sekali melemparkan batu ke wajah milik kakak kelasnya itu.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu dan cepat kembalikan ponselku!" Haechan menadahkan tangannya dan berteriak tepat di depan wajah Mark membuat pemuda Kanada itu menggosok kedua telinganya yang terasa berdengung, ditambah lagi para siswa dan siswi lain yang berada di dekat lokasi mereka saat ini tengah berbisik-bisik, sebagian dari mereka mengambil gambar dengan ponsel mereka masing-masing, dan seperempat dari mereka menggunakan kamera digital juga. Sebenarnya, Mark biasa saja akan hal itu, dia sudah terbiasa diikuti ke mana pun dan dipotret seperti ini, malahan dia punya fansite sendiri di sekolah ini. Tetapi, Haechan sepertinya tidak menyukai hal-hal mengganggu seperti ini, padahal dia juga punya fansite sendiri dan jumlahnya melebihi fansite milik Mark. Melihat wajah resah Haechan menciptakan rasa tidak enak di dalam hati Mark, dia benar-benar terlihat terganggu dengan suara-suara tangkapan gambar tersebut. Mark juga tidak tahan melihat wajah menggemaskan itu berubah risih seperti itu, soalnya wajah Haechan tampak berkali-kali lebih imut dari sebelumnya dimata Mark, bisa-bisa dia kelepasan sekarang juga untuk tidak menciumnya.

"Hei, kalian semua kembali ke kelas! Jangan menyebarkan foto tersebut dengan gosip yang tidak-tidak, 'kay?" Mendengar itu, sontak saja para siswi yang menjadi fotografer dadakan mereka pun menaruh ponsel dan kamera mereka di tempat masing-masing, lalu membubarkan diri, kecuali para siswi yang memang bandel dan berjiwa _sasaeng fans_.

Merasa kondisi disekitar mereka sudah sedikit tenang, Haechan mulai merasa lega; terlihat dari dia yang sedang menunduk sembari mengembungkan pipinya dan mengeluarkan napas panjangnya melewati bibir merah muda tersebut. Mark yang melihat pemandangan menggemas di depannya ini hanya mampu memuja pemuda cantik di depannya itu di dalam batinnya. Dia menyesali dirinya yang baru menyadari ada pemuda semanis dan secantik Haechan di sekolahnya ini.

Kemana saja kau pergi selama ini, Mark Lee?

"Kau ingin ini?" Mark yang dari tadi memasukkan tangannya di kedua saku celananya pun mengeluarkan tangan kanannya dan membawa serta sebuah benda berbentuk persegi panjang yang panjangnya sekitar lima inchi itu dengan wajah iblisnya. Haechan yang tadinya tengah menahan habis-habisan perilaku aslinya karena sekarang dia berhadapan dengan seorang kakak kelas, selain itu kakak kelas yang saat ini berada di depannya adalah sosok yang terkenal di sekolah mereka (mungkin juga di luar sekolah). Maka menurutnya, otomatis kakak kelasnya itu memiliki fans. Jadi, intinya dia tidak ingin dicap sebagai adik kelas yang tidak sopan yang malah nantinya akan diserang habis-habisan fans Mark yang hampir semua dari mereka adalah para gadis. Tidak mungkin, 'kan, Haechan adu bacot dengan mereka?

Laki-laki adu bacot dengan perempuan? Tidak elit sekali bagi Haechan. Meskipun dia banyak bicara, dan sekali mengatai akan langsung menghunjam jiwa dan raga, dia akan memilih orang-orang yang akan dilawannya, tetapi jika itu harus melawan seorang perempuan, itu karena dia sudah mencoba bersabar untuk menahan mulutnya yang seperti digelitiki sesuatu tersebut. Dan seperti sekarang (tetapi dengan kasus yang berbeda karena saat ini dia sedang menghadapi seorang laki-laki), Haechan sudah mencoba untuk bersabar kepada Mark dan bersikap sesopan mungkin di depan pemuda tampan yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu, apa lagi pertemuan pertama mereka baru saja terjadi semalam. Tetapi, dia sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk menahan semua emosinya yang menggebu-gebu, ditambah lagi _mood_ nya hari ini buruk sekali karena suatu hal.

"Berikan padaku, Sialan! Kau benar-benar tidak punya kerjaan menahan ponselku seperti ini? Apa uangmu itu sudah habis kau bayarkan untuk menyewa jalang sehingga kau tidak bisa membeli ponsel?" Haechan mengeluarkan seluruh apa yang di kepalanya tanpa menyaringnya terlebih dahulu atau bahkan memikirkan perasaan Mark yang bisa saja terluka karena kata-katanya. Lagi pula, Mark tidak peduli mau bagaimana Haechan memandangnya; orang kaya yang baik hati dan tidak sombong atau orang kaya yang angkuh dan hobi menghamburkan uang, Mark sungguh tidak peduli itu. Dia hanya ingin berlama-lama dengan pemuda cantik yang sudah berhasil mencuri hatinya kemarin sore itu. Menatap wajah manis itu sedekat ini saja membuat jantungnya berdetak tak keruan, mungkin lebih dari itu sampai rasanya Mark tidak bisa menyatakannya dengan kata-kata.

Pemuda manis itu berjinjit dan sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan agar dapat meraih ponselnya yang sedari tadi bermain di udara bersama dengan tangan Mark. Karena merasa posisi mereka ini sangat pas, Mark semakin memundurkan tangannya yang memegang ponsel Haechan. Haechan yang terlalu fokus kepada ponselnya pun tak menyadari bahwa posisinya dengan Mark kini begitu dekat, bahkan Mark dapat jelas mencium napas Haechan yang beraroma mints tersebut.

Sebenarnya, kejadian ini berawal dari Haechan yang selesai mengantarkan perlengkapan _badminton_ ke gudang yang berdekatan dengan ruang ganti pakaian para pemain basket atas suruhan guru olahraganya, tetapi tiba-tiba saja dia memilih berdiri balik pilar besar yang berhadapan dengan ruang ganti karena penasaran dengan rupa tim basket sekolah mereka yang sering dielu-elukan oleh siswi maupun siswa disekolahnya ini, dan ketika matanya tertarik kepada seseorang di antara keempat anggota basket yang baru saja keluar dari ruang ganti, dia mengambil ponselnya dan memfoto seorang pemuda bermata sabit yang jika tersenyum akan membuat mata itu membentuk senyuman pula.

Namun, ketika selesai memotret pemuda bermata sabit yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Jeno, tiba-tiba saja seseorang dari belakangnya yang juga menggunakan jersey basket seperti keempat pemuda yang baru saja dilihatnya itu mengambil alih ponsel dari tangannya dan mengancam tidak akan mengembalikan ponsel miliknya jika dia tetap bersikeras mengambilnya saat itu juga (Mark hanya berniat menggodanya pada saat itu, tetapi Haechan menganggapnya serius), karena tidak tahan lagi melihat gaya dan tingkah kakak kelasnya yang sok sekali itu, dia –kelepasan—menginjak kaki Mark, lalu kabur begitu saja tanpa meminta maaf.

Dan, di sini lah mereka sekarang, halaman belakang sekolah yang tidak terlalu ramai, dengan Haechan yang masih sibuk meraih ponselnya di tangan Mark dan saat dia akan melompat untuk mengambil benda persegi panjang itu, mendadak dia baru menyadari tak ada ruang cukup di depannya lagi untuk mendarat tanpa terjatuh. Karena sudah sempoyongan, Haechan mendarat sempurna di pelukan Mark. Pemuda tampan itu dengan sigap menangkap pinggang Haechan, sedangkan kedua lengan Haechan otomatis mendarat di pundak Mark, bahkan mereka sekarang terlihat sedang melakukan lingering hug.

Drama picisan apa lagi ini?!

Kedua mata Mark bertemu langsung dengan mata bulat milik Haechan, sementara Haechan sendiri tidak bisa bergerak lagi, atau bahkan menggunakan mulut yang mampu menandingi mata pedang itu untuk menyembur Mark dengan sumpah serapahnya. Dan, para masternim kini berebut memfoto mereka dari berbagai sudut yang membuat siapapun akan salah paham.

-o0o-

Jeno tidak mengerti lagi apa yang terjadi pada orang gila yang duduk sebangku dengannya ini. Mereka sudah melewati hampir empat jam pelajaran dan Mark masih bertingkah seperti itu, dia memasang wajah jijiknya ketika Mark menatapnya dengan tatapan yang begitu menjijikan baginya. Menurut kabar burung, sebelum jam pelajaran pertama dimulai tadi dan dirinya juga belum datang ke kelasnya yang juga dihuni oleh Mark dan tigapuluh delapan anak monyet lainnya itu, Haechan mendatangi kelas mereka untuk bertemu dengan Mark, lalu menyuruh Mark untuk pergi bersamanya ke halaman belakang sekolah. Dengar-dengar lagi, mereka berdua melakukan lingering hug dengan begitu mesra dan dia sudah melihat itu di mading sekolah sebagai hotnews yang berjudul 'Mark Lee dan Lee Haechan adalah sepasang kekasih?' dan juga website dari fansite Mark maupun Haechan. Jeno tidak menyangka ternyata Mark benar-benar mengalami jatuh cinta sekarang, dan itu sungguh mimpi buruk bagi Jeno karena sekarang Mark bertingkah seperti wanita yang sedang kasmaran saja.

Dimana image Mark yang katanya 'Foreign Swaggers' itu? Mungkin, sudah tenang di alam sana. RIP Mark's Swag.

Karena merasa mual atas sikap Mark dan juga angka-angka yang bertebaran secara abstark di papan tulis itu menambah rasa mualnya, dia pun mengangkat tangannya dan meminta izin kepada guru yang mengajar agar bisa menuntaskan hajat. Karena sudah geli sendiri melihat wajah tampan Jeno yang berubah seperti orang yang sedang menahan sesuatu, akhirnya guru wanita yang sudah kepala tiga itu mengijinkan Jeno keluar dari kelas. Guru matematika itu tidak tahu saja kalau tujuannya saat ini pada hari kamis hanyalah satu.

Unit Kesehatan Sekolah.

Dia memutar kenop pintu UKS yang tertutup sembari memegang perutnya, berpura-pura bahwa dia memang sedang sakit hari ini. Tak di sangka, pemuda yang menarik perhatiannya belakangan ini tengah duduk di meja yang sudah disiapkan sembari menuliskan sesuatu di sana, Jeno tidak tahu pasti apa itu, mungkin sebuah jurnal harian. Masa bodoh dengan jurnal itu, Jeno merasa heran sekarang dengan suasana UKS yang sepi, padahal jika pemuda bermarga Na itu sedang piket seperti ini, banyak sekali murid dari siswi hingga siswa menjadi jatuh sakit dan bergelimpangan di UKS, lebih-lebih di antara mereka rela tiduran di lantai asalkan pemuda cantik yang juga memiliki bulu mata yang lentik itu mengatasi rasa sakit –bohongan— mereka.

"Sakit lagi, Lee Jeno Sunbaenim?" tanya pemuda manis dengan senyumannya yang lebar namun juga terlihat indah dan juga memiliki nilai estetis yang besar bagi seorang Lee Jeno. Pertanyaan dengan nada yang manis tetapi juga penuh ejekan terlontar untuknya itu seketika membuatnya tersadar dari pikirannya tentang UKS yang mendadak sepi hari ini.

"Jika kau penasaran, Koeun _Noona_ dan Hina sudah mengeksekusi mereka semua dan mengembalikan mereka ke kelas masing-masing karena mereka semua ketahuan tidak sakit, kau beruntung sekali datang kemari ketika mereka berdua sudah pergi." Jaemin memang masih memamerkan senyum lebarnya, tetapi tidak dengan kumpulan kata-katanya yang membentuk kalimat cukup menyakitkan dan nada suara yang begitu manis namun juga menusuk itu.

"Perutku sedang sakit, Jaemin-ah, dan kali ini aku bersungguh-sungguh dengan kata-kataku!" Jeno tertatih-tatih menuju brankar dan membaringkan dirinya, tak lupa memegang perutnya dan merintih kesakitan. Sementara, Jaemin membiarkan pemuda yang merupakan seorang anggota basket di tim sekolahnya dan juga pemilik mata segaris itu merintih tidak jelas di brankar tanpa berniat memedulikannya sama sekali.

"Jaemin-ah, kau tidak memedulikan pasienmu, huh?" Jeno bertanya disela-sela rintihannya yang sudah jelas sekali itu hanya dibuat-buatnya. Jaemin yang mendengar itu beranjak dari kursinya, meninggalkan pekerjaannya yang mendata pasien-pasien yang tadi penuh di UKS. Dia berdiri tepat di samping brankar Jeno yang kembali melanjutkan aktivitas 'Mari mendapatkan perhatian seorang Na Jaemin dengan berpura-pura sakit'.

Jaemin bersedekap dada sambil menghela napas beratnya. "Sekarang kau mau apa, Sunbaenim?" Jaemin bertanya dengan tidak bersahabat, tetapi masih ada nada peduli dalam suaranya itu. Dia hanya kesal karena Jeno selalu seperti ini; akan datang ke UKS saat hari piketnya.

Apa perlu dia meminta ketua di organisasi ini untuk mengubah jadwal piketnya? Ya, boleh dicoba.

"Aku sakit," cicit Jeno sembari tersenyum lebar yang malah membuat matanya bersembunyi di balik kelopak mata itu. Jaemin sebenarnya gemas dengan tingkah kakak kelasnya ini, dia rela meninggalkan dua sampai tiga jam pelajaran hanya untuk dirinya. Oh, dia tidak percaya diri untuk bisa mengatakan hal ini, tetapi Jeno sendiri yang pernah kelepasan berbicara seperti itu. Woah, untuk pertama kalinya dia dibuat terkejut seperti itu tatkala Jeno mengatakan hal tersebut, yang lalu ditampik oleh Jeno sendiri dengan wajah dan telinga yang memerah.

"Ya," Jaemin menganggukkan kepalanya sembari tersenyum kalem, membenarkan perkataan Jeno, tetapi dirinya kembali melanjutkan, "lalu itu hanya kebohongan belaka dan sekarang kau harus kembali ke kelasmu sebelum Koeun _Noona_ dan Hina yang akan menyeretmu dari sini, Sunbaenim!"

Baru saja Jaemin memegang lengan Jeno untuk keluar dari UKS, tetapi sebuah tarikan balik tak terduga dari Jeno malah membuatnya limbung dan berakhir di pelukan Jeno yang masih mempertahankan posisi berbaringnya. Jeno yang memang suka mengelabui dirinya sendiri dan memilih untuk bertanya pada dirinya sendiri juga bingung atas apa yang baru saja dilakukannya, itu seperti refleks yang disengaja. Okay, terdengar aneh dan tidak masuk akal, karena yang namanya refleks itu dilakukan secara tiba-tiba dan tanpa persiapan apapun. Tetapi, kasus Jeno berbeda, dia tahu pasti apa yang akan dilakukan Jaemin karena selama ini Jaemin selalu mengusirnya dengan cara yang sama dan dia akan menurutinya, lalu keluar dari UKS. Namun, hari ini dia ingin sedikit perubahan terjadi di antara mereka setelah sebulan terus diusir dan begitulah terjadi, dia menarik balik pergelangan tangan Jaemin hingga membuat pemuda cantik bermarga Na itu kini berada di pelukannya.

Oke, satu drama picisan lagi terjadi di antara pasangan kita ini. Tidak, Jeno sama sekali tidak menyangka akan mengikuti drama 'pelukan' picisan seperti apa yang dilakukan Mark sebelumnya, tetapi ini terjadi di luar kendalinya, dan sialnya dia menyukai itu. Diam-diam dia bersyukur kepada Tuhan yang membuat refleksnya begitu cepat hingga otaknya tidak mampu bekerja dengan benar. Oke, sebenarnya dia tidak akan berbohong jika menyatakan sedang menyukai pemuda yang belum juga bangun dari posisinya yang berada di atasnya itu, namun Jeno juga belum yakin untuk menyampaikannya sekarang kepada Jaemin. Ini terlalu sulit untuknya, padahal persentase diterima cukup besar mengingat respon Jaemin yang tidak ada penolakan terhadap perilakunya yang abstrak itu.

"Ah, ternyata kau suka dipeluk, huh?" Jeno menggoda Jaemin yang tak kunjung berkutik di dalam pelukannya, padahal dia sebenarnya jauh lebih gugup mengingat bagaimana intimnya posisi mereka saat ini. Jaemin yang tersadar dari lamunan pun segera bangkit, tapi tangan Jeno yang memiliki kekuatan jauh lebih besar dari kekuatannya itu berhasil menahan pergerakannya, malah pemuda tampan pemilik mata sabit itu kini sibuk mengelus surai hitam milik Jaemin, mengelusnya dengan hati-hati seakan-akan surai tersebut akan hancur bila dia tidak memperlakukannya seperti itu.

Jaemin yang terus mendesak agar dilepaskan pun terbebas dari kukungan maut Jeno yang membuatnya hampir tak bisa menangkap oksigen dengan baik. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah lain dan terlihat begitu gelisah agar bisa menghindari tatapan langsung dengan Jeno yang melanjutkan akting kesakitannya itu lagi. Sesekali Jaemin mengipas dirinya sendiri menggunakan kedua tangannya, dia juga bingung mengapa UKS sekolah mereka saat ini terasa panas sekali padahal AC hidup dengan suhu yang cukup rendah.

"Sekarang kau pergi dan belajar dengan baik agar bisa mencontohkan hal-hal yang baik pula kepada adik kelasmu, bukan malah pura-pura sakit seperti ini, Sunbaenim." Jaemin sekarang berkacak pinggang dan mulai menceramahinya lagi untuk kesekian kalinya dengan kata, kalimat, bahkan intonasi yang sama. Jeno? Dia masa bodoh dengan pemuda murah senyum itu, melainkan diam-diam di dalam hatinya merutuki Jaemin yang tidak peka-peka akan perlakuannya, atau mungkin dia sudah tahu tapi sok jual mahal? Entahlah.

"Tidak!" Jeno menatap Jaemin tepat di matanya, akan tetapi Jaemin selalu bisa menghindari tatapan mautnya. "Kau tidak pernah berada di posisiku di mana aku hanya bisa menganga lebar saat melihat angka-angka dan simbol-simbol matematika itu bertebaran di sepanjang papan tulis tanpa tahu apa yang dijelaskan oleh guru."

Jaemin yang mendengar curahan hati seorang Jeno itu tak bisa menahan tawanya, sampai-sampai dia harus menutup mulutnya dengan tapak tangannya karena jika Jaemin tertawa maka dia tidak akan menahan-nahan tertawanya, dia akan tertawa begitu besar dan seluruh giginya mendadak terekspos. Tidak mungkinkan dia menghancurkan image kalem dan panggilan 'si senyuman malaikat' dari dirinya, apa lagi sekarang dia ada bersama dengan sang kakak kelas.

"Itu karena kau hanya memerhatikan angka-angka dan simbol-simbol itu tanpa ada niat untuk mendengarkan penjelasan dari guru itu, Sunbaenim. Kau harus mencoba untuk mendengar penjelasan guru ketika mereka berbicara di depan agar angka-angka dan simbol-simbol yang kau maksud itu bisa menjadi kumpulan rumus yang akan kau mengerti." Jaemin memberikan saran, tidak memerhatikan Jeno yang sudah mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, ingin melihat senyuman manis itu lebih dekat lagi katanya. Jaemin masih melanjutkan saran-sarannya yang sebenarnya sudah 'basi' untuk Jeno, percuma saja memberikan saran kalau Jeno sendiri tidak berniat memperbaiki dirinya.

"Kau harus menerapkan apa yang aku sarankan itu agar kau bisa lulus—,"

"Kau cantik."

Jaemin berhenti ketika dua kata itu membentuk satu kalimat yang mampu mengalihkan seluruh dunianya. Dia kali ini menatap Jeno yang memang tidak pernah melepas tatapan darinya itu. Suasana canggung melingkupi diri Jaemin, ya mungkin Jaemin saja yang merasakan hal ini, karena tampaknya Jeno seperti sudah biasa menghadapi situasi semacam ini. Tentu saja, dia anak hits, pastinya Jeno sudah memacari banyak gadis ataupun laki-laki. Maka dari itu, persoalan kecil seperti ini sesuatu yang kecil, lalu suasana canggung ini sudah bagaikan mainan untuk pemuda tampan pemilik mata sabit ini.

Jaemin yang kehabisan kesabarannya, ditambah lagi pemikirannya tadi itu langsung saja menarik lengan Jeno sekuat tenaga dan kali ini Jeno tidak lagi bertindak berani seperti tadi, dia kembali menuruti perlakuan Jaemin seperti di minggu-minggu yang lalu dan keluar dari UKS. Setelah diluar UKS, Jeno tidak langsung pergi, dia menyenderkan tubuhnya pada pintu UKS yang sudah tertutup rapat itu, ingatannya memutar balik apa yang baru saja terjadi antara dirinya dan Jaemin di dalam ruang UKS tersebut dan tertawa sendiri. Sampai pada akhirnya, Koeun dan Hina sudah berada di depannya entah sedari kapan sambil memasang wajah 'Kenapa orang gila ini ada di sini?'.

"Hari yang cerah, ya?" Jeno beranjak dari sana, melewati jalan di antara celah Koeun dan Hina dan tertawa sendiri di sepanjang lorong. Sebelum itu, kedua tangannya menjawil sedikit rambut dari kedua gadis itu sekilas untuk mengekspresikan kebahagiannya saat ini.

Terkadang, cinta memang bisa membuatmu yang waras menjadi gila, yang gila menjadi waras, dan yang gila menjadi tambah gila, seperti seorang Lee Jeno sekarang ini.

"The—" Koeun berkata.

"—Hell!" dan Hina melanjutkan.

-o0o-

Renjun menatap anak lelaki di hadapannya yang tak lain adalah adik kelas yang disukainya itu. Sejak awal kepindahan sosok manis bersuara malaikat itu ke sekolahannya ini, dia langsung tertarik kepadanya dan membanting stir orientasi seksualnya ke arah yang berbeda. Dan yang sedang ditatap pun merasa risih atas perilaku Renjun, padahal Renjun hanya menatapnya dan tidak berbicara sama sekali.

"Bisakah kau pergi saja dari sini dan menghabiskan waktu istirahatmu dengan melakukan sesuatu hal yang kau sukai?" tanya Chenle, si sosok manis yang dikatakan oleh Renjun itu, dalam bahasa mandarinnya dan jelas sekali dalam nada suaranya bahwa dia terganggu atas kehadiran Renjun di sekitarannya. Mengingat Renjun sudah berkali-kali menyatakan cinta kepadanya tetapi selalu dia tolak mentah-mentah.

Mungkin Chenle tidak tahu kalau Renjun itu adalah ' _The Most Wanted_ '' di sekolahnya sekarang ini setelah Mark dan Jeno, tetapi karena kepribadiannya yang jauh lebih hangat dari kedua sahabat tercintanya itu dan hobi sekali tebar senyum hangat di sana-sini membuatnya jauh lebih dipuja oleh siswa lain. Nilai plusnya juga dia adalah seorang anggota basket yang ketampanannya selalu dielu-elukan itu. Lebih-lebih, lokernya akan dipenuhi oleh banyak hadiah dan surat-surat cinta yang menggunakan berbagai prosa menggelikan.

"Aku tidak akan pergi kalau kau tidak membalas perasaanku dan aku sekarang sedang melakukan hal yang aku sukai." Ewh, terdengar begitu memaksa dan egois, tetapi entah mengapa Chenle sedikit senang mendengar semua itu dari mulut Renjun. Seluruh kalimat _cheesy_ yang begitu menjijikan itu mendadak menjadi lirik-lirik lagu yang manis untuk didengar. Oke, Chenle mungkin sudah gila mengatakan hal ini, atau dia hanya terlalu naif saja tentang hal-hal berbau cinta seperti ini.

 _Paling juga ini hanya cinta-cinta monyet saja_ , pikirnya.

"Ew, terserah!"

Chenle yang baru saja menyelesaikan bacaannya pada buku tentang Anatomi dan Fisiologi Manusia itu menutupnya dan mencampakkannya ke arah Renjun yang sigap menangkap buku tebal yang melayang ke arahnya itu sebelum menghantam wajah tampannya, belum lagi jika buku itu rusak dan dia harus menggantinya dengan harga dua kali lipat dari harga yang aslinya (untuk ini, dia pernah mengalaminya dan itu juga karena Chenle).

Sikap Chenle benar-benar penuh kejutan. Dia memang seorang kutu buku dan senang sekali membaca, terutama itu tentang Biologi. Tetapi, jika kalian melihatnya diluar perpustakaan, kalian tidak akan mengira si imut ini adalah pembaca hebat yang bisa menghabiskan satu harinya dengan dua buku yang lembarannya hampir menyentuh angka 300 lembar dan itu pun tentang pelajaran, bukan novel, komik, ataupun yang sejenisnya. Dan jika diluar, Chenle adalah seseorang yang sederhana tanpa polesan 'kutu buku' yang berlebihan, dia hanya memakai kontak lensa untuk matanya yang minus karena dia tidak suka menggunakan kacamata yang katanya akan merusak penampilan. Dia juga menata rambutnya seperti biasa tanpa ada kesan klimis ataupun sisiran seperti anak 'kutu buku' pada umumnya. Dia benar-benar sederhana, padahal setahu Renjun (dari biodata Chenle dan orang kepercayaannya, tentu saja) Chenle itu cucu dari seorang Konglomerat di Tiongkok dan untuk saat ini tidak ada yang tahu tentang itu, kecuali dirinya, karena biodata Chenle bersifat rahasia. Selain itu, tidak ada gaya kaku yang biasanya ditampilkan drama di televisi-televisi. Malahan, Chenle itu benar-benar sesuatu yang 'Wow' menurut Renjun.

Chenle beralih memasuki rak-rak besar yang sebelumnya di depan terdapat plakat 'Biologi' yang menempel pada rak besar dengan tinggi semampai itu. Renjun mengekorinya dari belakang dan mengembalikan buku Anatomi di tangannya itu ke tempat semula, setelah itu dia bersedekap dada di samping Chenle yang sedang sibuk memilah buku-buku yang ingin dibawanya untuk dibaca dirumah. Renjun yang melihat Chenle yang mulai menumpukkan buku-buku tebal itu di tangannya pun segera mengambil alih buku-buku itu dari tangan Chenle dan menjadikan tangannya menampung semua buku-buku itu, tidak lupa melemparkan senyuman tampannya kepada Chenle yang memasang ekspresi tidak pedulinya. Chenle memang memasang ekspresi seperti itu, tetapi jauh di dalam hatinya ada sesuatu yang begitu menggelitik dirinya entah itu apa, namun rasanya juga menyenangkan. Oke, kalian bisa lupakan kalimat tadi, anggap kosaja tidak ada.

"Apa kau tidak lelah membaca semua buku pelajaran ini? Bukankah akan sangat membosankan jika hanya membaca buku tentang itu-itu saja, padahal isinya hampir sama dengan buku sebelumnya yang sudah kau baca?" tanya Renjun yang sedikit heran untuk satu ini. Baginya, membaca hingga sepuluh halaman saja pada buku pelajaran sudah seperti membaca seratus halaman, ditambah lagi harus memahami dan menghapal nama-nama latin jika itu adalah pelajaran Biologi dan Renjun sangat membenci hal-hal seperti ini, itu mengapa dia lebih menyukai pelajaran non-akademik, selerti olahraga saja.

Pergerakan tangan Chenle yang awalnya memilah buku-buku di rak pada baris memanjang terbawah pun terhenti, dia berdiri dari posisi berlututnya dengan buku lain di tangannya, kemudian menaruhnya di atas tumpukkan tiga buku lainnya (termasuk kamus China-Korea kesayangannya) yang sudah berada di tangan Renjun.

"Tidak sama sekali, jika kau merasa bosan untuk berada di sini bersamaku, kau bisa pergi dan mencari kesenangan yang lain atau bermain basket bersama tim-mu saja." Chenle tersenyum dan berniat mengambil alih buku-bukunya dari tangan Renjun. Namun sebelum itu terjadi pemuda tampan dengan ginsul manisnya itu sudah menghindar dahulu dan menyengir kuda.

"Hei, aku hanya bertanya padamu, Sayang." Chenle memutar bola matanya malas saat panggilan dari Renjun itu kembali terucapkan untuknya. Ya, Renjun selalu memanggilnya begitu, bahkan saat pertemuan pertama mereka yang tak dapat diprediksi. Renjun memang terlihat kalem dan hangat jika dipandang sekilas, tapi percayalah bahwa pemuda itu benar-benar mengesalkan dan selalu mengganggu Chenle ketika dia memiliki luang waktu yang banyak, seperti saat ini.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, kau akan membuatku semakin dibenci oleh fans-fansmu," ucap Chenle yang malas sendiri menghadapi Renjun, dia keluar dari lorong rak Biologi dan menuju ke lorong rak sebelah yang mana terdapat begitu banyak buku tentang kesenian, mau itu dari buku menari modern dan tradisional sampai buku notasi musik.

Renjun dapat melihat jelas bagaimana senyuman tipis yang jarang diperlihatkan oleh pemuda manis yang belum terlalu lancar berbahasa Korea tersebut ketika melihat sebuah buku notas musik. Hal itu tak pelak mengundang perempatan di dahi Renjun, karena setahunya Chenle tidak pernah menunjukkan ketertarikannya akan hal-hal yang berbau kesenian musik seperti ini.

"Kau bisa membaca itu?" Renjun bertanya bingung, dia menunjuk buku notasi musik yang ada di tangan Chenle dengan dagunya. Chenle menjilat bibir bawahnya sekilas, lalu meletakkannya lagi ke tempat semula.

"Aku tidak bisa membacanya, hanya saja aku suka-" Chenle menggantungkan kalimatnya sejenak, memikirkan apa kata yang cocok untuk melengkapinya, "sampul bukunya."

Renjun tidak yakin dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Chenle, dia bisa melihat semua itu dari mata seorang Zhong Chenle; sebuah tatapan tulus yang penuh rindu ketika melihat buku notasi musik tersebut, lebih-lebih senyuman tipis nan memesona itu terukir begitu saja dan mampu mengalihkan seluruh dunia Renjun.

"Dasar pembohong!" Renjun bergumam sendiri dan mengejar Chenle yang keluar dari lorong tersebut.

"Chenle, jangan meninggalkanku seperti itu, _Dear_."

-o0o-

Jisung dan Samuel bersedekap dada sembari bersandar satu sama lain, wajah ' _The Hell_ ' mereka tidak berubah sama sekali tatkala melihat pemandangan tiga pemuda tengah berbaring di tengah lapangan basket setelah hampir satu jam latihan nonstop dari sepuluh menit sesudah bel berbunyi (mereka membutuhkan waktu untuk berganti seragam, tentu saja). Napas mereka bertiga terengah-engah karena memang ketiga anggota tim basket yang juga merupakan kakak kelas Jisung dan Samuel itu terlihat sangat bersemangat hari ini, entah mereka juga tidak tahu karena apa.

"Mereka bertiga sudah gila, Jisung-ah," bisik Samuel yang berada di sampingnya, sangat pelan namun masih bisa di dengar oleh ketiga kakak kelas mereka yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Mark, Renjun, dan Jeno.

"I can hear your voice, Samuel Kim." Suara Mark mampu membungkam mulut Samuel. Dua bule seperjuangan; sama-sama merantau di negeri orang itu memang tidak bisa disandingkan, karena sifat mereka benar-benar bertolak belakang.

"Sudah seperti judul drama korea saja," cicit Samuel yang tidak terima ditegur oleh kakak kelas yang sayangnya juga merangkap sebagai sahabatnya itu. Jisung, si anak ayam ini hanya terkikik saja melihat Samuel yang tak berhenti mendumel di sampingnya dan Mark yang masa bodoh saja, lalu melanjutkan aksi tertawa sendirinya itu bersama dua sahabat seperjuangannya (dalam hal jatuh cinta) yang lain, siapa lagi kalau bukan Renjun dan Jeno.

"Ah, mereka saja sudah merasakan jatuh cinta, Sammy, terus kita kapan?" tanya Jisung mengerucutkan bibirnya, sedikit iri melihat ketiga _hyungdeul_ mereka berdua itu sampai segitunya hanya karena sesuatu yang bernama jatuh cinta tersebut. begitu besarkah efeknya hingga membuat mereka memenuhi persyaratan untuk memasuki rumah sakit jiwa.

"Kalian masih kelas satu dan itu umur yang sangat belia, jangan coba-coba untuk jatuh cinta dahulu. Dan, kalian harus banyak belajar dahulu baru boleh jatuh cinta."

Hm, yang baru saja berbicara tadi adalah Huang Renjun. Ya, yang katanya jatuh cinta pada Zhong Chenle, bahkan berkali-kali menyatakan cinta kepada pemuda pecinta kamus China-Korea itu yang notabennya adalah juga murid kelas satu, seperti Samuel dan Jisung. Oke, lebih baik jangan dengarkan Renjun untuk yang satu itu, dia seakan-akan menjilati ludahnya sendiri saat ini.

Samuel dan Jisung sama-sama memutar bola mata mereka bersamaan, lalu serentak menjawab, "Terserah!"

"Ayo, kita latihan, kudengar tiga bulan lagi akan ada lomba lagi," kata Jeno yang sudah bangkit dan membersihkan pasir yang menempel di jersey basketnya pada bagian punggung serta bokongnya. Dia kembali bersemangat, malahan semangatnya kali ini bertambah dua kali lipat dari sebelum mereka latihan. Mark dan Renjun ikut bangun dan membersihkan jersey mereka, sama seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh Jeno.

"Benarkah? Kau tahu dari mana?" tanya Mark yang terkejut akan pernyataan Jeno yang sebenarnya masih belum akurat. Renjun, Samuel, dan Jisung pun sama terkejutnya dengan Mark.

"Sebenarnya, info itu masih samar dan coach juga belum mengabari apapun terhadap kita, tetapi kita harus semakin memperkuat pertahanan kita dan memikirkan teknik-teknik yang akan digunakan." Keempat sahabatnya itu menangguk mengerti dan menyetujui apa yang dikatakan oleh Jeno. Meskipun sedang berada di api jatuh cinta yang sedang membara, tentu saja Mark, Renjun, dan Jeno tidak pernah melupakan kewajiban mereka lainnya terhadap tim dan sekolah.

Mereka memulai kembali latihan yang sempat tertunda tadi, tanpa menyadari ada tiga sosok yang diam-diam memandangi tiga di antara kelima anggota basket tersebut yang tentu saja dari tempat yang berlainan.

Ini kisah masa remaja mereka, tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan mereka hadapi nantinya, dan melawan semua emosi dan hormon yang akan meledak-ledak.

Perjalanan mereka masih jauh...

Masih banyak yang harus dikerjakan...

Masih banyak cita-cita yang harus digapai...

Masih banyak pelajaran hidup yang harus dilewati...

Karena mereka adalah remaja...

 **TBC**

 **Ini sudah panjang dong yah? Chapter terpanjang yang pernah Yuu buat :'3...Udah lanjut cepet kan yah? Tapi kok rasanya masih mengecewakan gini yah? Apalagi plotnya wkwkwk**

 **Ini sebenernya moment banyaknya di nomin :'3 entah kenapa lagi baper ke nomin, tapi juga mabok ke markhyuck :'v chap depan markhyuck baru banyak :')**

 **Maafkan atas tipo dan kegajean yang tak berkesudahan ini huhuhu... Maafkan juga alurnya yang belum jelas, ya karena mari kita buat para tokoh pada di atas awan semua dulu, baru ntar hantamin ke tanah wkwkwkwk...**

 **Sebenarnya juga, Yuu make target review buat ngelanjutin ff gaje ini, dan target pertama Yuu kesampean (20 review) wkwkwk makasih buat kalian :'3 Yuu bakal pake target lagi, tapi gak akan Yuu kasih tahu berapa wkwkwk**

 **REVIEW JIKA KALIAN INGIN FF INI DILANJUTKAN, YA!**


End file.
